This invention relates in general to patient lifting and transferring. In particular, the invention relates to a device for lifting a patient from a bed or some other apparatus (wheelchair, bath, etc.) and permitting the patient to be readily moved.
It is often desirable to assist a patient or disabled person in moving from a bed, chair, or other position. To assist these patients, it is common to have a patient lifting hoist, which can raise a person in a sitting position. This is particularly useful when the patient lacks the strength or coordination to lift himself. An attendant or caregiver may be required to assist the patient in using the device.
A lifting hoist typically includes a mast that supports a movable arm. The movable arm includes attachment points for a sling that is used for supporting a patient. The sling may be raised and lowered by the movable arm. In a lifting hoist, the patient is typically completely supported from an overhead position and has no active role in supporting himself. A lifting hoist is commonly used to temporarily raise a patient or transport the patient without discomfort.
In order for a lifting hoist to be used to transport a supported patient, the lifting hoist typically includes wheels or casters. These casters allow the attendant to move the hoist into position, and to roll the lifting hoist on the support surface while the patient is supported in the sling. The lifting hoist also typically includes a handle mounted on the mast. The handle allows the attendant to apply pushing and pulling forces in order to move and maneuver the lifting hoist.